


Birthday Bang

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cockslut Rabastan Lestrange, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: It's Rabastan's birthday. So, of course, it's up to Rodolphus to make sure he has a night to remember.





	Birthday Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for HPKinkFest 2019. Thanks to Writcraft and Kitty_Fic for running this fest, and to S for her beta work. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

He’s in between cocks when he lets his head loll back and looks his brother in the eye. Rodolphus is cradling his head and stroking his hair – the gentle contact is a change from the men still moving between his thighs. He moans as one of them strikes his prostate; his own cock pulses, dribbling fluid over his belly. He doesn’t think he can come properly anymore. He’s sore, tender, drenched with sweat and semen. His jaw is aching from his throat being fucked; there’s spit and come smeared over his mouth and chin and cheeks. He grins up at his brother, exhausted and elated, and Rodolphus leans in to press a kiss to his brow before another man steps up to take the place of the last.

New fingers slide into his hair and Rabastan turns his head willingly, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show the line of piercings that run up its centre. He has a hole unfilled and that is _unacceptable_.

He doesn’t care who the man is. He doesn’t care who _any_ of them are. His only interested in having as many of them as he can before his body fails. He’s been fucked like this before, but never by so many at once; he wants to set himself a new record.

He moans as this new man presses his cock into his mouth. It’s nice and fat, with a wide head that’s already beaded with pre-come. He sucks him down eagerly, his eyes fluttering closed. The hand in his hair tightens and he relaxes his throat, breathing through his nose as best as he can as the man begins to thrust.

He’s not gentle. None of them have been.

He doesn’t know how long its been since Rodolphus brought him to this room and introduced him to the gathered crowd – “this is Rabastan, your whore for the evening; it’s his birthday, lads, so keep him stuffed”. He hadn’t managed to count them all before his brother had opened his robes to bare him to them. Rodolphus had stripped him and bound him, hands behind his back, and had guided him up onto a swing that hung from the ceiling. Practically a hammock, he’d been suspended at hip-height for the convenience of his audience.

There had just been hands at first. They’d pinched and poked at every inch of him, twisting at his nipples and tugging at his mouth and cock. He’d accepted all of it, hardening quickly and spreading his legs eagerly.

“Whore,” they’d called him, when the plug he wore had been discovered. “Filthy slut.”

He’d been spat on, then. Spanked – open-handed slaps landing on his thighs, his cock, his balls. Someone had wrapped their fingers around the handle of his plug and they pushed it deeper, twisting it, making him arch and gasp and beg.

He doesn’t know where his plug is now. He hopes he gets it back – he wants it back inside of him before he’s taken down, wants it shoved nice and deep in his arse to keep the men’s come inside of him. He whimpers at the thought of keeping it in through the night and heading down to breakfast in the morning full and aching.

One of the men in his arse reaches climax. His hips stutter and jerk, and Rabastan drools around the cock in his mouth as heat splashes into him. There’s a muffled groan of “fuck, that’s hot” and a second load floods him. He whines as the men pull out, leaving him gaping and twitching for only a moment before a rough pair of fingers runs through the mess that’s dribbled out of him and shoves it back inside. He chokes when they’re replaced moments later. This latest cock feels massive – easily the girth of the previous two – and long enough that it drives the air from his lungs. The man at his mouth gives him no reprieve. He keeps thrusting into Rabastan’s constricting throat, his sack slapping rhythmically against his cheek. The two of them set a gruelling pace, and it’s all Rabastan can do to keep breathing as best he can 

There’s a hand wandering over his chest, pinching and tweaking at his nipples. Something is clamped onto one of them – the left – and Rabastan arches, screaming around the dick in his mouth. A cold chain slithers across his chest, and fire shoots through every nerve ending as his other nipple is clamped as well. His cock twitches against his belly as a hand twists in that chain and _pulls_.

“God, Rab, look at you,” his brother’s voice hisses in his ear. “You’re such a fucking slut.”

He whines. His chest heaves as he struggles for air. The man in his mouth comes and withdraws, and his semen drips from Rabastan’s open mouth as he sucks in as much air as possible. His lungs are burning and there’s dark spots swimming across his vision, but he relaxes when he feels Rodolphus card his fingers through his hair again.

“You’re doing so well, baby brother,” Rodolphus coos. He lifts Rabastan’s head for him, supporting him as he directs his gaze to the man still plowing his arse. “Look,” his brother whispers. “You’re bulging.”

It takes a moment for Rabastan to focus, but when he does, he can see that he is. His belly is distended slightly, and it’s bulging with every one of the man’s thrusts. Looking at him now, Rabastan recognises the yellow eyes of a werewolf – a fucking _werewolf_. He’s fucked a werewolf before – fucked Greyback, actually – and he knows he’s going to be knotted. Knows he’ll soon be stretched even wider. His whole body shivers.

“So – so good,” he pants, stumbling over the words. “Mmmore. Please – want – ah – more.”

Rodolphus grins down at him. He kisses Rabastan’s forehead again and tugs at the chain stretched over his chest. Claws dig into Rabastan’s hips and the werewolf quickens his pace. Rabastan can’t stop himself from wailing in response, and he twists under their combined ministrations.

“You’ve got another twelve to go, Rab,” Rodolphus tells him. He removes his fingers from Rabastan’s hair to wave someone forward. “Think you can do it?”

Rabastan nods, already opening his mouth for this latest prick. 

“Good boy,” his brother whispers. “Such a good little whore. Happy birthday.”


End file.
